Okami Adventures Bleach part 1
by Firestorm89
Summary: It's pretty much a BleachXOkami sort of has Oc but doesn't because I'm really just developing the other gods in Okami and sending them to different universes. It's really good, if you don't like yaoi you shouldn't read it because it will have some


**FireStorm89: This is a Bleach Okami crossover that I've had forever that I've decided to finally post! Yay for me!**

**Kazegami: And in doing so she would like to say that she does not own Bleach or Okami!**

**Gekigami: If she did then she probably would have made another sequel to Okami by now and Aizen would be dead.**

**FireStorm89: That would be awesome but, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Okami is owned by Capcom and Clover Studio.**

**Kazegami: There won't be that many parts of Ammy in this story so if that's what you were looking for FireStorm89 would like you to leave now.**

**Gekigami: This story will eventually have some yaoi in it so if you are a hater leave now and or you'll be destroyed by Mother Amateratsu.**

**FireStorm89: And please no flaming and comments are appreciated it's what keeps me motivated. Enjoy the story!**

_Prelude_

Gekigami god of thunder was currently making his way towards his mother's chambers. The destructive god was currently in his half humane half tiger form he always like it the best it was… more comfortable. His white ears on the top of his head and his white striped tail that slowly moved back and forth; yes these were two features that he liked best. Gekigami checked his form in the mirror and was pleased that he at least looked comely. His snow white hair ending at about chin length and flipped slightly at the sides. His eyes were a charcoal black and his red markings showed around his whole body. The thunder god took a deep breath before walking into the sun goddess's chambers. When he entered he saw the enchanting goddess sitting next her mirror lake (1), her hair long, thick, and a snow white color just like her son's; in fact all of Amateratsu's sons and daughters had pure white hair, matching charcoal eyes, and red markings that were sometimes only slightly different, all of these things were common traits among the gods. The difference between Amateratsu and her son were her white wolf ears and tail, Gekigami bowed as his mother turned her attention to him, and she in turn gave a small smile before changing to a serious expression.

"_Gekigami, I am sending you and your brother Kazegami to the humane world,__" _Amateratsu spoke beckoning her son to come forward and look and the lake showing an image of the world below. Gekigami watched as his mother directed the image to move till it was illustrating a city the streets were filled with many people moving making their way to their destinations.

"_This city is called Karakura Town; this city has been haunted by creatures called hollows." _Ammy moved her hand over the lake's image as she did it changed again to a large monster with an oddly shaped skull on it, Gekigami frowned and looked back to his mother.

"What do you want us to do?" The thunder god questioned his mother who faced him and smiled.

"_You and Gekigami will be investigating these hollows I want to know if they're something Yami created or something worse; in order to do this you two need to go to Karakura Town and enroll as students in the local high school." _Ammy waited a couple of seconds before covering her hears protecting them for what was about to come, knowing it would take the tiger a couple of minutes to register what she had said.

"WHAT!!! No I will not go to some kiddy school there is no way." Gekigami shouted his anger causing couple of thunder strikes to go off in the Celestial plane; the sun goddess uncovered her ears and looked at her son as calm as she could.

"_Are you done now?"_ She asked annoyed, Gekigami thought about it for a bit before nodding his head yes.

"_This mission is very important to me Gekigami, I need to be aware of what is going on in my realm, please do this for me."_ Amateratsu asked her son again, he of course gave in quickly asking when they had to leave.

"_As soon as possible now preferably_." Amateratsu said looking back at her lake, Gekigami nodded and bowed before leaving his mother's chambers to find Kazegami. Gekigami knowing his younger brother he was probably outside plaything with the different wind patterns making sure sailors made their way to their destination. Sure enough Gekigami was right, he found the wind god outside feeling the wind on his face as it past. Kazegami looked completely different than Gekigami. The boy was much thinner than he was not as muscular as Gekigami was not that he really needed to be. Kazegami had long white hair held in a low ponytail this always a mussed the other gods. Kazegami's animal features were horse ears and a long flowing tail no one else had such an elegant being as the horse. Gekigami smiled as we walked behind his brother and calling out to him.

"Time to go Kazegami, we have a mission."

*~*

**FireStorm89: I hope you liked it so far. I realized how crappy the other part of the story is so I have to fix it up before I post it.**

**Kazegami and Gekigami: Please review and don't comment on grammar she already knows she's bad at it.**


End file.
